Mabel et la fraternisation avec l'ennemi héréditaire
by Nelja
Summary: Mabel découvre Dipper et Pacifica en train de s'embrasser. Humour et fluff.


_Tout appartient à Alex Hirsch. Spoilers jusqu'à l'épisode 2x09, "The Northwest Mansion Mystery".  
_

* * *

"Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?" demanda dramatiquement Mabel, prenant le ciel à témoin.

Dipper rougit d'embarras. Il pensait être allé suffisamment loin dans les bois pour ne pas être découvert, mais le sixième sens de Mabel, ou peut-être sa propre malchance, l'avait rattrapé.

"C'est un baiser." répondit Pacifica d'une voix hautaine. "Tu comprendras quand tu seras grande." Elle n'arrangeait rien.

"Je sais très bien ce que c'est qu'un baiser, merci !" s'exclama Mabel. "J'en ai lu des centaines de descriptions, et j'ai même embrassé un garçon en vrai une fois ! Non, ce que je veux savoir, c'est : pourquoi vous ? Depuis quand vous êtes ensemble ? Pourquoi vous ne me l'avez pas dit ? Est-ce que vous êtes vraiment ensemble, d'ailleurs ? Ce n'est pas un accident ? Est-ce que tout le monde est consentant ici sauf moi ?"

"Je me moque de ton consentement." répondit Pacifica, prenant la main de Dipper avec un grand sourire. "Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu aurais quelque chose à en dire."

"Pourquoi ? Mais les Northwest sont maléfiques ! Vous avez fait croire que vous avez fondé la ville, vous avez chassé les indiens, vous continuez à répandre des déchets toxiques qui créent des mutants, et Pacifica a payé McGucket pour me faire perdre un concours de danse."

Pacifica regarda Dipper, qui murmura d'un air embarrassé. "Techniquement, tout est vrai." Elle poussa un grand soupir.

Puis il se tourna vers Mabel "Mais Pacifica n'est pas comme les autres Northwest ! Oui, elle a des parents horribles, mais ce n'est pas sa faute, c'est elle qui en souffre ! Et elles les a bravés pour nous sauver tous d'un fantôme !"

Mabel sembla un peu apaisée. "Vous étiez déjà ensemble à cette époque ?"

"Certainement pas !" s'exclama Pacifica. Dipper se contenta de remuer la tête.

Mabel eut un soupir de soulagement. "Alors elle a fait une fois quelque chose de vraiment gentil et courageux." Puis elle regarda Dipper avec suspiscion. "Attends, tu sortirais avec n'importe qui qui a fait _une_ chose vraiment gentille et courageuse ?"

Pacifica semblait sur le point d'exploser, mais cette fois, Dipper n'eut pas besoin d'encouragement. "Ce n'est pas tout !" s'exclama-t-elle. "Elle est drôle et jolie et intelligente et cool et... _Tu_ voulais devenir son amie au début ! Ne fais pas comme si tu ne comprenais pas ce que je veux dire !"

Pacifica se rasséréna un peu. Malheureusement pour elle, Dipper continuait.

"Et elle pleurait, le jour où elle a découvert tout le mal que sa famille avait fait !"

"Quoi ?" s'exclamèrent les deux filles en même temps.

Mabel n'arrivait pas à croire que Pacifica était capable de pleurer, surtout pour quelqu'un d'autre qu'elle-même. Pacifica n'arrivait pas à croire que Dipper l'avait dit.

"Elle pleurait... devant toi ?" demanda Mabel incrédule. Puis elle se tourna vers Pacifica, source plus fiable, ou pas, mais en tout cas qui allait certainement nier.

"Je ne savais pas qu'il était là !" protesta Pacifica, qui aurait mieux fait de mentir.

"C'est... assez romantique, en fait." dit Mabel d'un ton prudent. "Découvrir que Pacifica peut avoir des sentiments, après tout ce temps passé à faire la peste insensible et méprisante, et encore... oh Moïse, est-ce qu'elle pleurait dans les toilettes ?"

"Quoi ? Non !" répondit Pacifica. Manifestement, elle était désorientée. Le niveau d'incohérence de Mabel dépassait ses prédictions les plus osées.

"Je le savais !" et manifestement Mabel n'avait pas non plus écouté la réponse. "Vous êtes Harry Potter et Draco Malfoy !"

"Draco est un garçon !" répondit Pacifica sans réfléchir ; puis elle réalisa qu'elle venait d'avouer avoir lu Harry Potter, et souhaita disparaître sous terre.

"Et je suis un Ravenclaw !" protesta Dipper, un peu pour la forme.

"Et Harry n'a pas consolé Draco pendant qu'il pleurait dans les toilettes." corrigea Mabel d'un air très satisfait d'elle-même. "Mais il aurait dû. A part ça, tout colle ! Oh, je te comprends mieux, maintenant, frérot ! C'est tellement mignon ! Et puis, je suis contente que tu te sois sorti Wendy de la tête."

Pacifica ignorait si elle devait se sentir rassurée ou offensée de cette approbation. "Et _moi_ ? Personne ne me demande comment j'ai été d'accord pour sortir avec un..." Elle regarda Dipper, s'interrompit, eut un petit sourire embarrassé. "Quelqu'un qui n'a même pas d'argent ?"

"Je ne sais pas." demanda Mabel. "Est-ce qu'il t'a promis de mettre des vêtements propres plus souvent ? Tu l'as emmené faire des courses ?"

"Mabel !" protesta Dipper.

Mais déjà, sa soeur regardait Pacifica avec intensité.

"Maintenant que tu sors avec mon frère," dit-elle, "il ne nous reste que deux possibilités. Nous pouvons être ennemies... ou nous pouvons devenir BFF !"

Elle lui tendit la main.

Pacifica hésita un instant, semblant peser les aventages et les inconvénients des deux partis.

"Amies serait bien pour commencer ?" dit-elle d'une voix mesurée, mais qui manquait d'assurance. "Nous avons combattu les forces du mal ensemble, après tout."

"Yeaaaaah !" s'exclama Mabel en lui secouant la main. "Sois gentille avec Dipper, BFF, c'est le meilleur frère du monde ! Et maintenant je vous laisse !" Elle partit en courant, puis se retourna. "Non, vraiment ! Je ne vais pas rester à vous observer pour voir ce que vous allez faire ! Et d'ailleurs, je n'ai même pas d'appareil photo ! Vous pouvez continuer !" Elle disparut derrière un buisson.

"Eh bien," murmura Pacifica à l'oreille de Dipper, "cela aurait pu être pire."

Mabel ressortit de son buisson en clamant "Allez-y ! Un autre bisou !"

"Ou pas." conclut-elle en riant tout bas.


End file.
